


Lucius Malfoy Would Not Know Love It Was Shoved Up His Ass In The Form Of A Brick (Patent Pending)

by TheEmeraldWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gryffindor!Reader, M/M, Secret Relationship, Truth or Dare, because yall know i love that shit, if i was in a relationship id hide it for the drama, it focuses on the reader and draco, some of the relationships are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmeraldWitch/pseuds/TheEmeraldWitch
Summary: You are, to put it lightly, entirely in love with Draco Lucius Malfoy.Too bad his father's a dick.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> well look at me starting another series when i already have like two already going!! I'm insane!! :))))

Anyone with eyes, ears, and a functioning mind could see that you and Draco had more sexual tension than any two people had any business having. You and Draco felt it as well, of course.

However, no one could tell whether either of you were ever going to do anything about it. Not even the two of you.

Which is why it was a surprise to both of you when, while studying for Herbology (you had been told to help Draco, though he insisted he didn't need it), the following events occurred:

You sighed as Draco insisted, yet again, that he did not need Herbology tutoring. "Yes, you do." You said. "According to Professor Sprout, your present grade is _Poor_ bordering on _Acceptable_ , which neither Professor Sprout, or, apparently, your father, will accept. So, yes, you do need Herbology tutoring if you'd like to pass the next test."

"Oh, shut up."

"Make me." You challenged, smirking.

Draco hummed, leaning forward slightly. He cupped your chin in his hand, running his thumb along your lower lip. "Are you sure you want me to do that?" Draco asked, voice husky. "I don't know if you'd be able to handle it."

"I can handle it."

"I suppose I ought to kiss you, then." Draco said.

"I suppose you ought to."

Draco leaned forward and captured your lips in a passionate kiss. The two of you seemed to meld together. Fireworks exploded in your stomach, and you leaned in. Eventually, the two of you had to come up for air, which was rather unfortunate. 

"Wow." You breathed. You leaned your forehead against his. 

"Yeah." Draco said. "Wow."

You kissed him again. Draco bit on your lower lip softly, making you gasp. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth. He broke the kiss a second later, standing from the desk and grabbing your hand. You let him tug you towards the bed, and the two of you fell on it, you underneath him.

You grabbed at his shirt, trying to undo the buttons as Draco sucked a hickey into your neck. You couldn't get it, so you eventually just gave up, ripping it apart. Draco stared at you, looking offended.

"You have other shirts. And I can always fix it using magic. It's really not that difficult."

"Fair enough."

Draco leant down and kissed you again, fiddling with the buttons on your shirt. You gasped as he sucked another hickey onto your collarbone. "Oh, my God, Draco-"

Draco pulled out of you, tying the condom and throwing it away. Both you were panting. "Oh, my God." You said.

"Thanks." Draco smirked. "You weren't too bad yourself."

"Was that an invitation for a repeat of that?"

"Well, I ought to take you out for dinner first." Draco paused, suddenly. "Unfortuneatuly, my father-"

"Would never allow it. I understand."

"That isn't to say we couldn't simply be a secret."

You titled your head, turning on your side to face Draco. "Are you up for that?"

"Certainly, if you are."

"It would be...difficult."

"I would be willing." Draco tugged you closer. "If you are."

"I would be _quite_ willing." You buried your face in his neck. 

Draco tucked one arm around your waist, using the other to play with your hair.

Even if you would have to keep it a secret, you were incredibly happy to now be dating Draco Malfoy.


	2. Make Me

Over the year that you and Draco had been together, nothing changed for the outside world, bar the increased amount of flirting.

For example:

You and Draco were partners for a Potions class, which caused many of the students in the room to snicker. "You know, Draco, you're pretty damn annoying." You said.

"You think I'm pretty?" Draco asked.

"That's what you took from that?"

"I stopped listening after you called me pretty."

A few hours later, when you were cuddling with Draco in the Room of Requirement, he asked if you actually thought he was annoying.

"Well, from time to time, you can be." You told him. "But I think it's cute."

In that time, Pansy and Hermione got together, as well as Ron and Blaise. Pansy and Hermione kept their relationship a secret as well, only telling Draco and you respectively, but Ron and Blaise were okay to be open about it. Blaise's mother didn't care who he dated, apparently, and neither did any of Ron's family. Pansy's parents, and Draco's? Not so much. The only person who _might_ have approved was Narcissa, but neither you nor Draco wanted to risk it.

You and Draco both felt bad for not telling your friends, but there was no way to tell if someone would overhear you talking and the secret would get out. So, no one knew.

You were there when he got the Dark Mark, as well. You knew that he was forced to get it. And you didn't care.

Draco's hands were covering your eyes as a blindfold. "Where are you taking me?" You asked him, giggling. 

"It's a surprise."

It was your one year anniversary. And Draco was, apparently, surprising you. 

You laughed again. "Is that the lake?" You asked. "I can hear the rippling noises."

"Well, you've spoiled it, now, haven't you?"

"That depends, am I right?"

Draco uncovered your eyes.

In front of you was a large picnic blanket, with a basket sitting on top of it. There were a few lanterns scattered around the blanket.

You threw your arms around Draco's neck, hugging him tightly. "I love you," You murmured. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you, too," Draco said.

Draco released the hug, leading you towards the blanket. You sat down next to him, and he opened the basket, pulling out two glasses and a bottle of wine. You cracked up at the sight, laughter filling the air.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Where on _earth_ did you get wine?" You asked him, still laughing. "And, Draco, love, I hate to break it to you, but we're seventeen."

"I'm aware." He said. "And I snuck the wine from the kitchens."

"How devilish." You said, taking the glass he handed you. "I never knew you were such a bad boy, Draco!"

"Really? I thought you could tell from my dark demeanor."

You snorted. "No, I always figured that you're just the softest person ever."

Draco looked offended. "I am not soft!"

"Yes, you are."

Draco pouted, and you laughed again. 

"Don't laugh at me!" He said.

"I can laugh at you all I want, you're ridiculous."

"Hmph. I suppose I'll just have to get you back for that comment."

"And how are you-?" Draco launched at you, tickling you. 

Your laughter rang out across the courtyard. "Alright, alright!" You called, breathless. "I yield!" Draco finally stopped tickling you, and you grinned up at him. "See?" You said. "Soft."

To stop Draco from tickling you again, you pulled him into a kiss.

"You can't distract me with that," Draco said. "I'll get you. I'll tickle you again, and you won't even know it's happening."

"I'll have you know that I'm quite proficient in the art of distracting you."

"Are you, now?"

"I've had practice."

You laid on Draco's chest until the two of you had to go in.

Neither of you saw the two Slytherins that had also been walking around that night.

Two days after your anniversary, Draco came up behind you during Potions as you looked for one of the ingredients that you needed. "Darling," He muttered. "we need to talk."

"About?" You whispered back.

"Just...something. Can you meet me in the Room of Requirement when classes let out?"

"Yeah, sure." You paused. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright."

A few hours later, you made your way to the Room of Requirement. Your face fell when you saw the tissues on the coffee table next to the couch. The Room really could do anything, but it was doing now betrayed the topic of the conversation you and Draco were about to have.

"(Y/N)..."

"Draco?" You asked. "What's going on?"

"My father found out." He said quietly. "He's...he's forcing me to break up with you. He's forcing me into an arranged marriage with someone. I don't know who yet." 

"No." You whispered. "No. We...we'll be more careful. He can think that we broke up, but he doesn't have to know that we didn't-"

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). He'll find out eventually, and then...Someone told him, and he said that the people that did are going to keep an eye on me to make sure. I don't know for how long. And I don't want the Dark Lord after you. If he found out..."

"I'm not scared of him." You knew it was a lie. "I'd fight anyone if it meant-"

"I'm sorry. I can't."

Draco left.

You sat down on the couch, just staring into space. You couldn't believe it. Someone had told Lucius Malfoy that you and Draco were dating, and he was making you...He was making the two of you break up.

The tears began to fall, and right then, all you wanted to do was lie in bed and cry.

You ran from the Room of Requirement and didn't stop running until you made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Are you alright, dear?" She asked.

You shook your head and said the code, and the portrait swung open. You dashed through the Gryffindor common room, everyone staring at you as you took the steps up to your dormitory two at a time. You collapsed onto your bed, pulling the curtains shut and sobbing into your pillow.

"(Y/N)?" A voice called. Hermione. "(Y/N), are you okay?"

"I'm fine." You said, though your tone betrayed you. 

Hermione opened the curtains and sat down next to you. "What happened?"

"Lucius Malfoy wouldn't know love if it was shoved up his ass in the form of a brick." You said. 

"That boyfriend you mentioned...It was Draco?"

You nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. We couldn't risk someone overhearing us talking about it. But, a few nights ago, when I went down to the lake with him for our anniversary..."

"Someone saw."

"Yeah. Lucius is forcing Draco into an arranged marriage."

"With who?"

"I don't know."

Hermione hugged you tightly, and you cried into her shoulder.

There was a tap at the window. "That's Pansy's owl," Hermione said, opening it. The owl landed on her shoulder, nuzzling her as Hermione untied the note. Hermione scanned it and suddenly went pale. She handed the note to you.

_Hermione,_

_My parents are pushing me into an arranged marriage with Draco. I'll try to fight it, but I don't know how long I can last. I don't know what's going to happen, but we can always be a secret, still._

_All my love,_

_Pansy_

"First of all," You began, "the 'all my love' bit was adorable." Hermione smacked you on the shoulder. "Second of all, this is ridiculous."

"No kidding. Your ex-boyfriend and my girlfriend are supposed to get married once they graduate from Hogwarts, and it's the reason that your ex-boyfriend broke up with you."

You shook your head in disbelief. "Only us." You said. "Only us."

"At least you could technically still be with Draco since I'll still be Pansy's girlfriend even if it kills me."

Suddenly, you started laughing. "Pansy and Draco are gonna be each other's side hoes, yet they'll be married."

Hermione started laughing, too. "This is ridiculous! Absolutely absurd!"

The two of you laughed until you cried, and then actually started crying.

You both fell asleep in your bed, having cried almost the whole night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a comment on the last chapter that said this was a cute story, but, uh....y'all didn't see the angst coming, did you? I forgot to tag it. and I'm not going to tag it now. I am...not sorry


	3. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost started crying making this because I accidentally closed the tab and deleted all of it ;-;

Two years after you and Draco broke up and about a year after the war, it was your eighth year at Hogwarts. Almost everyone had agreed to stay and either re-learn everything, or actually learn everything, in Ron, Harry, and Hermione's case. The eighth years had their own dorm, though they were still separated by house.

You and Draco hadn't gotten back together, despite the fact that Pansy and Draco had called off the engagement after the war. Neither of you really knew how to start that conversation. Luckily, neither of you had been paired for an assignment.

Despite the fact that you and Draco still hadn't gotten back together, you and Harry both vouched for him when he went on trial for being a Voldemort supporter. You would never willingly see Draco put in Azkaban, even if you hated him (not that you could). Never.

Slughorns voice pulled you out of your thoughts. "Miss (Y/L/N), what do you smell in the Amortentia?"

You sniffed the air. "Um...Green apples...peppermint...And ridiculously expensive hair gel." You always used to tease Draco about how expensive his cologne was, so this was your way of telling him that it was his hair gel you were smelling.

Behind you, Draco was stoic. It was as if he hadn't even realized, but you knew better.

"Miss Parkinson, what about you?" Slughorn asked.

"Lavender, ginger snaps, and..." Pansy flushed. "None of your business!"

Hermione flushed, too, when you elbowed her. "Must be you."

"Shut up!"

"Never."

"Mr. Malfoy, what do you smell?"

Whatever Draco smelled must have rattled him, because he protested doing what a teacher told him for the first time that year. "But, professor-"

"Mr. Malfoy, please," Slughorn said it in the sort of exasperated tone that made it sound as though Draco did this often, which made you bristle. 

Draco huffed. "Vanilla, quidditch supplies, and..." You knew that look. Draco was obviously fighting a blush. "Rose perfume."

You choked on air. 

Luckily for you, you were able to disguise it. Secretly dating someone required nothing if not being able to hide your emotions when you spoke with them in front of others. You had gotten quite good.

But, of course, he would smell _your_ perfume.

That very same night, Pansy proposed a game of Truth or Dare. "And," She added. "to make sure that no one lies, everyone has to take a drop of Veritaserum."

Everyone who agreed to play (you, Pansy, Hermione, Blaise, Ron, Draco, and Harry) took the Veritaserum that Pansy passed around. 

Pansy spun the bottle to decide who she would be asking, and the game began.

About halfway through the game, you almost lost your damn mind. "Draco, truth or dare?" Ron asked. He was sitting in Blaise's lap, part of a dare that neither of them had any problem with.

Draco made the mistake of picking truth.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Actually, I'm still in love with (Y/N), but I'm too scared to say anything in case she doesn't love me anymore." Draco calpped a hand over his mouth, and you stared at him in shock. He quickly stood up and fled the room. 

"Well, _now_ look what you've done!" You exclaimed, standing up and running after him.

You checked his dorm first. "Draco?" You called.

There was no answer, but you could hear sniffling sounds coming from his bed. 

"Draco, love?" You sat down on the edge of his bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly." He said quietly.

You snorted. "Of course, you don't." You stood and moved to the other side of the bed, climbing under the covers that he had pulled up over his head. Draco was curled up in his bed. He looked so tired, and a wave of guilt washed over you. He was probably having nightmares, and you hadn't been there to help...You put a hand on his cheek, and Draco stiffened. "I know you probably don't want to see me," you began. "but you know that I'm always here, right? That I'm always going to be here?"

"Why? You don't love me anymore, and for whatever reason, I can't get over you. You should be running for the hills by now."

You gave him a look. "You know I would never do that, right? And you're wrong. Very wrong."

Draco looked up. "Wrong about what?"

"I am still very much in love with you. Not much could change that."

"Oh." 

"Yeah," You smiled. "Oh." The room was silent bar Draco's occasional sniffles, but you knew that there was something he wanted to ask you. "I know you're going to be reluctant to ask, so...If you want, would you like to try getting back together?"

Draco's face morphed into one of shock. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't joke about something like this. I'm not that horrible."

Draco hugged you tightly, burrowing his face into your shoulder. "You're not horrible at all." He looked at you, and you saw him smile for the first time in ages. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Draco kissed you, and you ran a hand through his hair. When you finally pulled apart, you were both grinning. "I missed that." Draco said. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, love." You buried your face in his shoulder, almost crying. "Do you want to go back?"

"If we don't, they're gonna think we're having sex."

"Would that be so bad? They could be right."

Draco snorted. "They could be."

You smirked. "Is that an offer?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Yes."

"Then it is."

"Well, I accept your offer."

You shrieked happily as Draco flipped you both so that he was on top of you, kissing your neck.

Things were finally good, and there was nowhere else you'd rather be.


End file.
